Sweet Revenge
by mistress of the universe
Summary: Summer stepped on Zack's pride, now he's out for revenge in the cruelest way possible messing with someone she cares for. R for sexual content ReadandReviewPlease!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own School of Rock, silly. You do.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, you have all been forewarned by the rating, this story is R for sexual content (not graphic but more than I'm accustomed to) and mild violence, I suppose. That and the idea and plot are sort of twisted. Anyone who flames in regard to any of these things will be ignored. Why? Because you should have paid more attention to my Author's Note, that's why. Now, read, enjoy.**

****

It was a warm spring day bordering on summer temperatures as Summer Hathaway sat silently in Biology class, watching the clock, her eyes flickering from the minute hand to Freddy Jones across the room flirting with Alicia. A tiny bubble of jealousy rose in her stomach and she tried hard to ignore it. Summer had long since accepted her crush on Freddy as a part of reality and did her best to keep it hidden, but there was still that familiar ache of loneliness that showed up whenever she looked his way.

The class was buzzing in an even more unruly manner than usual. The teacher had passed out worksheets for the period and everyone had long since finished them and was talking amongst them selves. But Summer still sat quietly alone, unsuccessfully trying to concentrate on reading ahead.

A lot had changed for Summer since she had quit managing the School of Rock in her freshman year. After Dewey moved away, the band had slowly deteriorated until it consisted only of Zack, Freddy, Katie, Alicia and a few replacements, but many of the remaining members still resented Summer for leaving. Summer had possessed business skills and kept them organized, finding them well paying gigs and negotiating- she was an asset to the band. When she quit she caused the band to lose money and incidentally, lose other band members as well. Summer had abandoned her post as band manager for one very important reason- she saw the band changing. Their image began to change drastically once Dewey left and Zack took creative control of the band. Summer saw changes not only in the music, but also in Zack. Zack's new songs were angrier and the lyrics more violent. He was trying to guide the band in an edgier direction, and using his new reign over everyone as a way to vent his frustration about his unstable home life. And with the music, Zack also became angrier, losing his temper and abusing his power. When Summer finally announced her resignation, Tomika, Marta, Lawrence and half of the crew took that as their exit cue as well. From then on there was no one left to fight Zack's power, and they band took on the vision he created for it. They were still successful, but the band was crafted to fit Zack's new reputation as the angry rebel of their 11th grade class.

The current members of the band, with the exception of Freddy and Katie, still begrudged Summer for leaving and causing problems with the band. She'd lost a lot of friends when she severed ties with the School of Rock and to cope with it she immersed herself into academics even more so than before. That only earned her dirty looks and nasty comments, and to Summer it looked like she may be spending the rest of her high school years without friends to protect her. Freddy and Katie remained distant, although they tried desperately to keep in contact with her neither wished to disrupt the band anymore than it already had been. So Summer mostly kept to herself, trying hard to be invisible to the rest of the school and not make any more waves than she already had.

The final bell rang and Summer gathered her books quickly and exited the classroom, making her way through the crowded hallway. She was on the short side for her age, and blended into the mass of students with her sleek black hair and thin figure. She finally arrived at her at her locker to find something most unexpected. Zack Mooneyham was leaned up against her locker, looking directly at her.

The hallway had emptied very fast and Summer sucked in her breath nervously as she approached Zack, trying to prepare herself for the encounter. But just as she reached him, a pair of hands shot out of nowhere and snatched her bag off her shoulders, and then another pair reached from behind her and lifted her clear off the ground. Just as she opened her mouth to yell for help, Zack reached up and neatly gagged her with a bandana.

Summer struggled helplessly against the arms she now recognized as Frankie's, the head of security for School of Rock and one of Zack's closest companions. Zack merely smirked at her as she kicked feebly at her attacker, then looked both ways down the hallways and motioned for Frankie to follow him to a door further down the corridor. Double-checking the halls once more Zack pushed open the door revealing a Janitor's closet. Frankie thrust himself and Summer inside and nimbly produced a rope and bound her hands behind her back. He then put both hands on her shoulders and forced her into a sitting position on the dirty, cold cement. Turning back to Zack, Frankie muttered something incoherent to him and Summer squinted at the doorway, now recognizing the two other boys. Marco and Leonard- Leonard was a former band mate, Marco was a former boyfriend. Zack whispered back to Frankie and then hurriedly shut the door leaving them with only a single light bulb above their heads for light.

Bound and gagged, Summer was beginning to feel like she belonged in a bad detective movie as Frankie stood forebodingly in front of the door. He was still as heavy as ever, if not heavier, but he had grown far taller than many of the boys in the grade. His appearance and the somewhat dramatic lighting only made it more intimidating when he said in a low voice, "Don't try to leave."

Summer nodded meekly, she wouldn't even consider trying to escape the situation, she was far too bewildered and frightened to try and take on Frankie. So she sat quietly, attempting to clear her head and figure out what was happening to her. But before she had the chance, Leonard poked his head inside and whispered to Frankie, "All clear."

Frankie nodded and strode back over to Summer, lifting her off the ground roughly and taking hold of her arms behind her back. He nudged her forward and forced her out of the room. In the hallway, Summer found Zack, Marco and Leonard waiting for them. Marco's expression was grim but Zack was wearing the same sinister half smile he had when they pushed Summer into the closet. They began to walk down the familiar hallways until they reached the Biology classroom that Summer had left what felt like hours ago. Zack, Marco and Leonard stepped inside, and Frankie shoved Summer in after them where Marco promptly seized her arms in the same fashion as Frankie had, only tighter.

The group walked across the classroom and entered another door, this one leading to the department office, a small room that joined two classrooms together. Marco led Summer up to the remaining door, which led to another Biology classroom, and stopped. Confused, Summer took the opportunity to struggle against Marco, only to find that he was much stronger than he had been when they had dated.

And then, through the large window in the door, Summer saw it. Pressed up against a lab table was Freddy, Alicia's body mere centimeters from his. Summer gasped and choked brutally on the bandana in her mouth. The jealous bubble in her stomach exploded angrily and spread a sickening feeling throughout her whole body. She struggled harder against Marco and let out a strangled cry against her gag as she saw Alicia glance at the window for the split second, then turn back to Freddy and land a fervent kiss on his lips. Freddy was caught off guard, but didn't look the least bit uncomfortable. In the past few years, Alicia had transformed into a 17 year old incarnate of Tyra Banks, only trashier. She was no longer the sassy-but-lovable "Braceface" Summer knew in her School of Rock days, but well known as the easiest girl around. Her braces had been removed in 9th grade and she'd gotten contacts. From then on out she started taking advantage of the long legs and gorgeous curves she had been endowed with, and flaunted them anyway she could.

Summer watched in horror as Alicia kissed Freddy harder, pulling him away from the lab table and backing herself up against the door of the classroom. Her left hand was expertly undoing the buttons on Freddy's uniform shirt, and Summer saw her right hand slide to the doorknob and twist the lock.

She let out another muffled cry and squeezed her eyes shut, bowing her head, unable to watch anymore. But no sooner had she bent her head she felt Marco's arm snake around her neck and force her chin upwards. She clenched her eyes even tighter and tried to rid herself of the image of Alicia and Freddy together. All of a sudden, she felt Marco's warm breath on her cheek and he whispered, "Keep your eyes open, Summer, I could choke you right now." and Summer detected a note of regret in his voice.

Summer's eyes snapped open again, and she was greeted by the sight of a shirtless Alicia being pushed onto the lab table by Freddy. And then, as if on cue, Alicia let out a moan and behind them Leonard muttered, "That's the signal." reaching forward to silently twist the doorknob.

Marco kneed Summer in the back, attempting to urge her forward, but this time she fought harder then ever. She couldn't be in that room. She pushed backwards as hard as her tiny frame would allow but Marco gave her a rough shove and she stumbled into the room.

Freddy took no notice of their arrival, but Alicia's eyes were wide and alert and she was moaning louder than before. Summer struggled against Marco once again and as if on purpose, his grip loosened and she fell to her knees. Again he was behind her, holding her arms back and keeping her in place, but now her head was free.

She bent way over, biting viciously at the bandana in her mouth trying vainly to escape. At once, she felt the rope from her hands be untied but before she could fight harder to get out of Marco's grip the rope had been looped around her neck and pulled back, lifting her chin back further than it should naturally go.

Summer gasped for breath, inhaling the bandana and trying desperately to swallow properly. The bandana was untied and fell in front of her, but now that her mouth was free she couldn't speak. The rope at her throat prevented everything but strangled noises from escaping her mouth.

Zack appeared next to her, and he hissed in her ear, "You wanted him, this is the closest you'll ever get to him."

Summer's eyes focused and she could now clearly see Alicia and Freddy. Alicia was balanced on top of the lab table, her uniform skirt pushed all the way up and her legs spread and looped around Freddy's back. Freddy's pants and boxers were around his ankles and the sight of it made the ache in the pit of Summer's stomach feel like it was traveling upwards and tearing away at her heart.

A deep, noiseless cry escaped Summer as her whole body shook. Her chest heaved violent sobs in rhythm with Freddy's thrusts into Alicia and hot tears streamed endlessly down her face, rolling down her neck or flooding into her open mouth which was still gasping for breath between sobs. She stared through her tears, unable to tear her eyes from the scene before her, and every hurt emotion she had ever felt rushed into her and she cried for it. Her whole body had heated up to an unnatural temperature as she tried harder and harder to scream through her tears. She'd stopped trying to struggle but her body was trembling at such an alarming rate that Marco was having trouble holding onto her. Alicia let out one final scream and Summer's body twitched sickeningly in Marco's arms.

Then suddenly, Marco loosened the rope around her neck just enough so that Summer let loose with an angst ridden cry that abruptly caught Freddy's attention. Alicia, who seemed to be expecting this grand finale, slid easily off the table, bent down to pick up her shirt and quickly exited the room, buttoning her blouse as she went. Freddy's mouth hung open as he struggled to pull his boxers up and comprehend the sight before him.

Zack's footsteps echoed around her as Summer continued to cry still held back by the rope and Marco. He came to a halt in front of her and knelt down, bringing their faces only inches apart. She strained for more air and more salty tears filled her mouth as Zack's eyes leveled with hers. "I hope you learned your lesson, Tinkerbell." With that, he leaned forward and closed the gap between them, trapping her lips in a furious kiss. Her tears mingled with his saliva and he took advantage of the fact that her mouth was open from crying and forced his tongue inside Summer's mouth, creating the cold, stinging sensation that she was sucking on an ice cube. Almost as suddenly as it had begun, the vile kiss ended and Zack pulled away to stare into Summer's eyes one last time. He then rose and almost immediately the rope dropped from her throat. She heard the three boys leave as she coughed violently through more tears and collapsed against the cold linoleum, hysterical.

Summer felt a warm hand on her back and she sat up haphazardly, flinging herself backwards against another table and letting out a strangled cry of "STOP!" A now fully dressed Freddy was on his knees facing her, his shirt still not buttoned and his hair a sweaty mess.

"No… Summer, I swear, Summer, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I swear, they tricked me, she said we were just going to mess around, that's all… I'm so sorry, Summer, I didn't mean it…" His voice was filled with pain and he crawled forward to touch Summer's hand. "I'm sorry, I really am…"

At that, Summer threw her arms around his neck, crumpling against his chest crying harder than ever, smelling the sex on him, but somehow comforted in his arms.

****

**A/N: I told you. Twisted. I freaked myself out a little with this one. Let me know what you think, I'm sort of strangely proud of this fic. REVIEW!**


End file.
